Take Me To Church
by SarcasticFangirlFromDownBelow
Summary: Michael pays Lucifer a visit. Stuff happens. Enough said. Micifer (Michael/Lucifer).


**A/N: Hello fellow fangirls and fanboys! Nyx here *cue surprised gasps from the audience* Yeah I know, I haven't uploaded anything in ages *ducks brick* I'm sorry! But I've had end of year exams to prepare for. Anyway to hopefully make up for it I've written a short fic on one of my new favorite pairings: Michael and Lucifer! Yep, I've become addicted to Supernatural. Can't say I regret it. Do any of us though? Anyhow enjoy!**

* * *

 _Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
Tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me my deathless death  
But good god let me give you my life _

* * *

Lucifer paced up and down his cage within Hell.

 _One, two, three, four, five, six, turn. One, two, three, four, five,_ _six, turn._

The agonized screams of wretched souls doomed to be tortured for all of eternity pierced through the acrid air constantly, providing no tranquility or peace to soothe the mind, as their tormentors screeched and laughed with hysterical mania that shook the bravest to their very core.

 _One, two, three, four, five, six, turn._

Onyx black smoke clung to the walls and bars of the prison like a dark, clawed blanket intent on sucking everything into its frigid, dismal embrace. An infinite expanse of eerie shadows with deformed, surreal forms darted along the charred ground like grotesque dancers; dodging the whispering flames of blazing fires.

 _One, two, three, four, five, six, turn._

Without warning the deathly spectral tenebrous that engulfed every inch and corner of Hades was illuminated by a lustrous light that momentarily blinded anyone unfortunate enough to be near. At first it seemed as the entrancing glow was coming from nowhere but as Lucifer stared freely at the middle of the light he spotted a figure walking from within the middle of the miniature explosion. Then it was as if someone flipped the switch back off, the dazzling light faded and Hell's usual sombre gloom replaced it.

There, at the head of Lucifer's cage, stood Michael. The ark angel's face was blank and his expression gave nothing away, his eyes, however, were intently fixed on his brother. They shone with barely repressed emotion as Michael's hand twitched at his sides and he stood tensely still, like a wild animal about to spring.

"Michael?" Lucifer's breathy, gasping whisper held so much pain and desperation it momentarily broke through Michael's cold facade and made him wince.

"Yes." Michael gave a slight inclination of his head as his eyes tracked the Devil's movement towards him with wariness.

"You came." The fallen angel's eyes narrowed, "Why? Here to brag, brother? I have to say I expected more of Dad's favorite little angel." he sneered.

Michael didn't reply but at the mention of their father his gaze dropped to the floor in guilt before he steeled himself and looked into his brother's fiery eyes, "I came for you."

For a moment Lucifer said nothing. Then he closed the distance between them and hesitantly, as if afraid the other angel may disappear or fly away, reached out a scarred hand and gingerly placed it on Michael's cheek. The ark angel's resolve instantly crumbled and he leaned into his brother's touch, his eyes fluttering shut, "I missed you." Michael whsipered forlornly.

"Mike..."

Lucifer's hand brushed the other angel's cheek gently. Then suddenly Michael was thrown across the Cage and hit the bars with a loud "Oomph!" crumpling to the floor like a broken rag doll.

The Devil glared hatefully and advanced towards his brother, "Do you really think I'd believe that? After everything? After all you did? Did you really think I wouldn't see through you?" he hissed bitterly, venom dripping from his words as his eyes took on a new murderous glint, like a rabid predator about to go in for the kill.

The Morningstar raised his foot, ready to kick Michael's unprotected ribs, when suddenly the other angel's wings swept out and knocked Lucifer off his feet. Michael leaped up like he had been electrocuted and pinned the other to the ground, rolling, quite literally, on top of him. The air in the room crackled and vibrated, sparks literally flying everywhere as the two powerful beings fought, it was as if the atmosphere itself was waiting for an explosion to destroy them both.

The Devil and the angel grappled and wrestled together, scoring the occasional kick and punch, but the fight was becoming less and less about landing blows on one another and more and more about getting as close together as physically possible.

Lucifer groaned, "Michael..."

And then it wasn't quite clear who instigated it but they were kissing. Hands closing in vice-like grips over each other as they writhed together, bodies so closely molded into one another that it was hard to tell where one ended and another began.

They clutched each other tightly and moaned together, great white wings beating the heated air around them before enclosing the pair together. They tore each other's clothes off in a hasty mess; ripping away the fabric to expose pale skin and bloody nail marks. Their wings beat together in unison, first hiding the couple from sight and then exposing dark caresses and flushed skin.

And so in the depths of hell, an angel and his Devil lay together. Neither cared about anything other than the other. He was angel seeking chaos and he was the Devil who craved peace. They were the ones behind each other's triggers but oh how beautiful their mutually assured destruction was.

* * *

 _Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
Tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me my deathless death  
But good god let me give you my life _

* * *

**A/N: A shout out to my reviewers and followers: thank you! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! Your support is awesome. As always don't forget to review, it would absolutely make my day, constructive criticism is also appreciated. Peace out mortals! And remember to stay inside the salt circle...**


End file.
